Reunion
by Queen Layla
Summary: They haven't met each other since 10 years. They don't know if the other is still in the town. They don't recognize each other. But what happens when their brother and sister become friends? Will they met again or forever be apart?


Reunion

Summary: They haven't met each other since 10 years. They don't know if the other is still in the town. They don't recognize each other. But what happens when their brother and sister become friends? Will they met again or forever be apart?

Lucy's POV:

I am with my 10 year old brother, Romeo in the park outside our house. I am reading a book while my brother is on the swings. Another pair of brother and sister is in the park. The little girl is about ten, and his brother is about my age i.e. 18. The girl is looking bored while trying to pull his brother from his thoughts. He told her to play alone but she wouldn't listen. Eventually he snapped,

"WENDY, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

After hearing this, Wendy started to cry and ran towards where my brother was swinging (on the swings). She sat on the swing next to my brother. Her brother once again went deep in his thoughts.

'Is he mad or what?' I thought growling, 'yelling at his sister and not caring that she is crying'.

No POV:

Lucy looked over at the girl to see that she was being consoled by her brother (Romeo, if you get confused.). She smiled seeing that her brother was able to make the girl smile and went back to her book.

Romeo's POV:

I saw the girl cry and run towards the swings after her brother yelled at her. I was worried about her so I walked towards her to console her 'and maybe become friends' I thought as I slightly smiled. I went and kneeled down in front of her. She had her face covered by her hands.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked, 'I can't simply say that 'Hey, no need to cry. I get scolded by my sis too''. She looked up with puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"O-onee-san y-yelled at me b-because I asked him to p-play with me" she choked out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy nee-san smile seeing that I was consoling the girl.

"Don't worry. My sister yells at me too." I said. At hearing this, she giggled. I was happy that I was able to make her smile."What's your Name? I'm Wendy Dragneel." She said."My brother's name is Natsu." She said with a frown.

"Hey! No need to frown now." I said, frowning a little too. "I'm Romeo Heartfilia. And my sister over there" I said pointing towards her reading her book "is Lucy." I said smiling.

"So… Friends?" she asked raising her hand, smiling. I grinned and shook her hand "Friends!" She giggled. 'so cute' I thought, blushing.

No POV:

"Hey! Wanna meet my sis?" Romeo grinned, asking his new friend.

"Sure!" She replied, blushing.

Romeo grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his sister, who was busy in her book.

"Lucy nee-san!" He yelled, still dragging Wendy along. Lucy looked up from her book to see Romeo dragging over a blushing Wendy. She giggled 'So cute!' and closed her book.

"Hey, Romeo! Who's your new friend?" she giggled, giving her brother a wink who in turn blushed.

"Um…can I can you nee-san?" Wendy asked politely."And I'm Wendy. Wendy Dragnell" she said bowing.

"Sure! And no need to be formal with me." Lucy replied, smiling.

But her smile suddenly became a frown and she paled."D-did you j-just say D-dragneel?" she asked, shocked.

"Um… Yes" Wendy replied, worried.

"What happened Lucy-nee?" asked Romeo, himself worried why his sister paled.

"D-do you by any c-chance know, um….N-natsu D-dragneel?" Lucy asked, still pale.

"Oh….You mean onee-san…He's right over there." Wendy replied, pointing towards her brother, who was still deep in thoughts.

'Natsu?' Lucy thought 'why didn't I recognize him?' she grew paler.

"Nee-san, are you alright?" asked Romeo, still worried about his sister.

"Y-yeah Romeo. I just can't b-believe that I am seeing h-him after t-ten years…." She trailed, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"AH, Why are you crying, onee-san?" Romeo and Wendy yelled in unison.

Lucy wiped her tears and replied"Natsu and I graduated from the same college and became best friends. But, I had to move to another town due to some work. After that, I never saw him again for ten years"

"Then, let's go and meet him" Romeo replied, excited.

"No, I can't. What if he doesn't remember me?" Lucy replied, scared.

"Then, let's find out" replied Wendy as both of them grabbed one of Lucy's hand and dragged her over to her brother.

Natsu's POV:

After I yelled at Wendy, I went back to thinking about her. Thinking about the time when we graduated together, became best friends and had fun at each other's house. And it goes on and on and on like that…

(Let's just skip to the part when Wendy and Romeo are dragging Lucy towards Natsu)

I was brought out of my thoughts with Wendy's yelling

"Natsu nee-san! Look who I brought!"She yelled.

I was about snap at her again when I saw who she and another boy were dragging. It was…

"LUCY!"

No POV:

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, jumping up from his seat and dashed towards her, who was frozen to her place.

Wendy and Romeo moved out of the way and smiled.

Natsu flung himself on Lucy and both of them fell to the ground.

"You're Back" Natsu whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu…..Wow!Is _the _Natsu Dragneel crying?" said Lucy, giggling.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NO—"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"Yelled Romeo and Wendy, getting irritated by their shouting. But when they realized that they had yelled together at their elder Brother/Sister, they covered their mouths, blushing.

Seeing this both Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing. Soon Wendy and Romeo joined them.

Natsu helped Lucy get up from the ground, still chuckling.

"So, this is your brother?" Natsu asked, pointing at Romeo, after all of them had calmed down. "Yup, that's my brother, Romeo." Lucy said, smiling as she went to Romeo and hugged him.

"And this is my sister, Wendy." Said Natsu, grinning as he went to his sister and hugged her.

Suddenly Lucy's mood changed from happy to serious, causing the three of them to quiver.

"Wh-What's the ma-matter Lu-Luce?" asked Natsu, scared of the sudden change in her behavior.

"You made Wendy cry!" said Lucy in an angry tone.

"W-Well, it's j-just that…." Natsu gulped."Um,I missed you?" It came out more as a question than an answer. Lucy sighed. 'What should I do of this idiot?' When the three saw her calm down, they sighed in relief.

Lucy hit him in the head and said, "Don't ever make her cry or I will personally come and kill you. Understood?" glaring at him.

"Ay-Aye, sir!" Said Natsu, saluting her.

"Good."

Wendy and Romeo grinned and gave a thumbs up to each other.

(2 years later)

Natsu and Lucy started dating and met each other's parents. Their parents thought that the two will make a cute couple and decided that they should get married soon.

They arranged a surprise marriage for those two on Lucy's Birthday with all their friends invited.

(3 months later)

Natsu and Lucy got married. And Wendy and Romeo started dating soon after.

THE END

Hope you liked my first Fanfic.


End file.
